pathtopowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Kay Nigit
Character Info For a time Kay left the clan to live in Chel'el'Sussoloth but returned immediately after the events of the Black Sun Siege. Since then she has become a proactive member of the clan. During the search for Badai An'Karaa, Kay escorted An'jhali along with Lua'nar. When the clan reached the surface and began building, Kay helped to clear a path to the mines. She also took part in the first Ama'varde tir'ay tournament and even got to the final round before she was defeated by Meck. Physical Description Kay is somewhat shorter than many Tei'kaliath females, standing at only 5'9". Her long hair is an unbleached white and either kept in a simple pony tail or left loose. Appearances Path to Power 2 * (Chapter 2, Colony 12, 7/13/11) - EA panel three: helping with construction of the quarry road. Advices Made by this Clan Member: "Continue road construction, help logging if road catches up." 6 votes. EA: Chapter 2, Colony 12. Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background. The younger sister of Kerr Nigit, Kay Nigit grew up in the outskirts of the Shifaye'sindil before the fall. At the age of 33 she was already quite talented in a wide range of skills, her parents and brother doing whatever they can to train her. However it was at this time when she accidentally killed her best friend in a spar with real blades. This event traumatized her so much that she was shocked into silence for 5 years. Kay was just beginning to recover from the shock of killing her friend, when the exodus occured. The chaos and mayhem pushed her back to her fragile emotional state that she was just beginning to crawl out of. She was seperated from the main group of refugees after she followed a group that fled into the city. Being foreigners with no money however this small band quickly broke up as they found it more and more difficult to scrape a living in the unforgiving streets of Chel'el'Sussoloth. Still Kay survived, the desperation to survive drove her to be more confident, and she made a living doing small jobs and as a street artist. She found some success drawing, thanks partly to her oddly silent timid nature that some found intriguing for a female drow. One day a female noble customer from the Nal'Sarkoth saw her drawing skills and she hired her for a more long term position as a cartographer for their explorers. Even so she still remains very much silent to others and very rarely speaks, preferring to write down her thoughts and show it to others or use hand signals. After several missions with the Nals she formed friendship with those in her squad as well as gainning a mate with a Drowussu female named Vitni from the Sarghress Relic Hunter squad. Kay recieved news of the attack on Ther'avare, surprised that those from her clan had survived in Ther'avre for this long. Returning to the Nal'sarkoth home she finds her people as refugees once more. She hopes to start again on the surface, and one day be joined by her mate in a new life. Character Gallery Kay logging.jpg|Kay helping to clear a path to the mines. Kay escorting Anjhali.jpg|Kay escorting An'jhali along with Lua'nar. Final round tournament 4.jpg|Final round of the first Ama'varde ti'ray tournament. Kay with helmet.jpg Category:Player Characters